Returning to life
by Charming-Phoebz
Summary: the sisters are visiting an old friend of Piper. Her daughter seems to be a witch or something like that, too......and she brings Cole back to life
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me...blablaba

well, this is the first chapter of my first fanfiction, please read and write a review...oh, and sorry for grammar mistakes...my english isn't so good

(phone rings, Piper picks it up)  
PIPER:Hello? Oh hi Joanna!  
JOANNA(over phone): Hi Piper, long time since we've heard from each other, last time I saw you was on your sisters funeral.  
PIPER: Yeah, I know, me and my sisters have been really buisy in the past years, you know.  
JOANNA: Your sisters? I thought Phoebe was the only sister left beside you?  
PIPER: Yeah, well, she was, until it turned out that we have a halfsister.  
JOANNA: Oh, cool, I always wished I'd have some sisters, lucky you. So what's she like, your sister?  
PIPER: Well, she's cool, her name is Paige, she has the same mother as we have, she's the youngest from us...(silence) Joanna, why did you call?  
JOANNA: Well, I realized I haven't seen you in such a long time and wanted to ask you, if we should start hanging out together again. You know, just like we did in highschool.  
PIPER: Sure, I would love that, when do you have time?  
JOANNA: Well...this Saturday. My husbands daughter from his first marriage is moving in with us on Friday. You could come over to my place and bring your sisters, we could all hang out together, I could get to know your new sister, you could get to know, my family.  
PIPER: Sounds great.  
JOANNA: Oh Piper, this is so great, we really need some time to talk.  
PIPER: Yeah, it'll be nice, after all, we used to be best friends in highschool.  
JOANNA: Yeah. Well, I gotta go now, so see you on Saturday? PIPER: Yes, sure, bye.  
(hangs up the phone)  
Later that day, Phoebe, Piper, Leo and PAige having dinner together  
PIPER: Uhm, Paige,Phoebe, you have plans for Saturday?  
Paige: No, why?  
PIPER: Well, anyone remember my old friend Joanna from highschool?  
PHOEBE: Yes, of course, how could I forgot her? You two were always hanging out together. So what's up with her?  
PIPER: She invited us three to visit her this Saturday and I already said yes.  
PAIGE: Hey cool, then I can finally meet one of your old friends you had, before I knew you.  
PIPER: Yes, and she gets to know you.  
PHOEBE: Do you think she still wears that pigtail everyday?  
PIPER: I think she's grown up by now.  
It's Saturday, Paige orbed them all into a small street very close to the house Joanna lives in, they brought baby Chris  
PIPER: All right, time to go in.  
(they go to the house and ring the bell. A woman answers the door. She looks as old as Piper and has dark hair and dark eyes)  
JOANNA:(happy)Piper! (they hug)  
Piper: Nice to see you again Joanna.  
JOANNA: Yea, it has been a long time since we met last. (turning to Paige) And you must be Paige, very nice to finally meet you.  
(they shake hands)  
PAIGE: Yea, i've heard so many things about you, pleased to meet you.  
JOANNA:(turning back to Piper and noticing her son) Oh, your baby are so cute! I remember when Perdita was a baby...it seems like yesterday.  
PIPER: How old is she now?  
JOANNA: 11, already.  
PIPER: Wow, already 11? I still remember the day she was born.  
JOANNA: Yeah, I don't thing I'll ever forget that day...So come in now (they all enter and go to the living room. In there are a man(Joannas husband, his name is Mike), and two girls. One of them is obviously 11-year-old Perdita, the other one is about 15 or 16 years old, she got dark eyes and black hair, you can see that it is not her natural haircolor. She obviously doesn't wanna be here, she looks very bored)  
PIPER: Hello everyone!  
MIKE: Piper! Nice to see you again! First and last time was on that highschool-reunion, remember?  
PIPER:(embarrased, because maybe ya remember, she was possessed this day and ended up dancing on that table) How could I forget that night?  
PERDITA: Hi Ms. Halliwell.  
PIPER: Oh, you can call me Piper, remember? Wow you look so grown up.  
PERDITA: (proud) Well, I am.  
PIPER: Do you already know my sisters?  
MIKE: Well, only Phoebe, (to Phoebe) I read your column every day.  
PHOEBE: Wow, I'm impressed.  
MIKE:(to Paige) So you must be Paige, Joanna told about you after she phoned with Piper the last time. Nice to meet you, I'm Mike.  
PAIGE: Ditto.  
(Joanna enters the room, carrying a tray with some cookies and coffee on it)  
JOANNA: So everyone introduced to everyone?  
PIPER: Well, not really, I didn't had a chance to introduce you all to my beautiful sons Chris.  
PERDITA: Oh, he is so cute!  
PHOEBE: Yea, he is. (turning to the 16-year-old girl) And who are you?  
GIRL:(not turning to them, and speaking very quiet and uninterested) Melina.  
PAIGE: That's a pretty name.  
MELINA:Thanks.  
PIPER: (whispering to Joanna) She doesn't like to talk a lot, does she?  
JOANNA:(whispers back) Yeah, I think that maybe she's a little bit shy. You know, everything around here is new for her.  
(Joanna puts the tray down on the table)  
JOANNA: So anyone want something to drink or some cookies? (they start to eat the cookies and talk, everyone except Melina)  
(some time has passed, we can see that because there aren't many cookies anymore)  
MELINA: Can I go to my room now? I have to do some homework.  
JOANNA: Sure. Nice that you joined us tonight.  
MELINA: No problem, would love to do that again (she doesn't sound like she really means it)  
(She leaves the room)  
(later, Joanna, Perdita and Mike bring the Halliwells to the door, they wanna leave now too, because it's late)  
JOANNA: Well, that was really nice. We should do that again.  
PIPER: Yeah, I think so too, do you have time tomorrow)  
JOANNA: Well, sure.  
PIPER: Oh good, we could all meet in my club in the afternoon, and I could also bring my husband and my other son.  
JOANNA: Yea, let's do that! So goodbye now, see you tomorrow.  
EVERYONE: Goodbye!  
(they walk back to that little street where they orbed to last time and orb back to the Halliwell-Manor)  
(Leo is sitting there, watching TV)  
LEO: (getting up) Well, how was it? Do you all had fun?  
PIPER: Yea, and we'll meet again tomorrow, you can come as well.  
LEO: Great. (to Phoebe and Paige) And did you guys like it?  
PHOEBE: Yea, it was really cool, but there's something strange about that girl Melina.  
PAIGE: Yea, I noticed it too, she didn't talk to us at all, she was just sitting there doing nothing the whole time.  
PHOEBE: No, that's not what I meant. You know how I can feel other peoples feeling?  
PIPER: How could we forget that?  
PHOEBE: Well, I felt the feelings of Joanna, Perdita and Mike, but not of Melina.  
PAIGE: Hm, you don't feel our feelings as well, and you didn't felt the feelings of Chris too, remember? Maybe it just doesn't work on everyone.  
PHOEBE: No, that with you guys was different, you drank this stuff so I couldn't feel your feelings anymore at all. I felt something from her, but I don't know what it was, it was as if she was trying blocking me out of them.  
PAIGE: You think she's a witch?  
PHOEBE: Well, I'm not sure what she is, but definitely something magic. I think she also tried to read my mind.  
PAIGE: How could you know about that?  
PHOEBE: I don't know, I think maybe it's because I am an empath. It felt like somebody was searching some piece of information in my head, and while that happened I felt a little bit more from Melinas feelings, it was like she couldn't controll both at a time, she can only block her own feelings or read someone elses mind.  
PIPER: Are you sure?  
PHOEBE: Pretty sure, we should definitely keep an eye on her.  
(later, it's dark outside now, Melinas room. She'd about to do some ritual, there are some candles lit in her room and she is holding an athame)  
MELINA: Well, Cole Turner, it's time to bring you back to life!

well, that was chapter one, chapter two coming soon...but only if enough people wanna read it 


	2. Chapter 2

thx for the reviews everyone, I was so happy that at least 3 people read the story.

so here's chapter 2!

(it's still night, we are in Melinas room. It seems like the ritual is nearly finished)  
MELINA: And now, Cole Turner, come to me.  
(Cole appears in the room, the same way he always appeared back then when he was the source, surrounded with fire)  
COLE: Wha - What happened? And where am I?  
MELINA: To your first question, I reanimated you. To your second question, you are in my room!  
COLE:And who the hell are you?  
MELINA:Oh, sorry, I'm Melina, but just call me Mel. And I have a really cool power, I can reanimate whoever I want.  
COLE:Why me?  
MELINA:Well, this women visited us today and I read the mind of one of them. See, that's my second power, I can read the mind of other people. Anyway, I found out some pretty interesting stuff. The women are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches in the world. They vanquished a lot of demons, but they couldn't manage to kill you in their world, you got too powerful to them, they could only tell you because you were sp stupid and created a world where you still were Belthazor. You know, I'm demonic. I was looking someone who might help me to gain the control of underworld. That's my problem, I have 3 really cool powers, but not one of them can help me to become the queen of underworld. But that's my dream. I would do everything, to reach that. And because you are the most powerful demon I know of, I decided to reanimate you so you could help me.  
COLE: Why do you think I would help you?  
MELINA: Because otherwise I'll send you right back to hell.  
COLE: What if I kill you first?  
MELINA: Try it!  
(he tries to through an energyball at her, but nothing happens)  
COLE: What happened to my powers?  
MELINA: Oh, did I forget to mention? There is a little chatch, to get your full powers back, you have to kill someone first. See, it's complicated, it has something to do something with the angel of death. I can't just decide about life and death, I am not THAT powerful. So for everyone I reanimate, someone else has to die. It doesn't matter if I kill someone or one of those, who I have reanimated kill someone. Unfortunatly I am too weak to kill someone, so you have to do it for me.  
COLE: what if I doesn't kill somebody?  
MELINA: Well, then I try to reanimate somebody ele and he can kill you. So don't be stupid, kill someone, it can also be a demon by the way, and you'll be invincible again. COLE: How can I kill a demon without my powers? I can't even shimmer down to underworld. And even if I could, how should I kill the demon, with an athame?  
MELINA: Exactly.  
COLE: Girl, are you insane? MELINA: Well, not really, don't worry, I already picked out a weak demon who doesn't have real powers, you can kill him. Oh, and I'll shimmer you down to underworld. That's my third power, I can shimmer. So are you ready to start?  
COLE: Hmmmm, I can't remeber saying yes to that plan. I have to thing about it.  
MELINA: You got 5 minutes. Oh, and let's just give you something else to think about, your little witch still loves you by the way. You could get her back.  
COLE: Would you just shut up? Don't get Phoebe into this. And she wouldn't take me back anyway, she didn't last time, why this time?  
MELINA: Well, you can think about that later, now go back to our little plan.  
(5 minutes have passed now)  
MELINA: Time is up... So what's your decision?  
COLE: I'll do it.  
MELINA:(smiling) I knew it. (Handing him an athame) So are you ready?  
(Cole takes the athame, and as he holds it, he got an idea. He tries to kill her with the athame, but it doesn't work, as the athame is about to hit her, Cole gots thrown through the room down on the floor)  
MELINA: Never try that again! And you're not able to kill me anyway, so don't waste your time. You know, it's like some kind of insurance for me, the ones I reanimated can't kill me. And just so you know, when you try that again, I could control you and accidently kill your little witch...you don't want that, do you?  
(Cole just glares at her)  
MELINA: So, everything clear? Then let's go! Take my hand.  
(Cole takes her hand and they shimmer down into the underworld. Noone else is there)  
MELINA: Okay, the demon will appear in a few seconds, right over there. You have to be fast with killing him, or he'll kill you first.  
(they wait several seconds, then the demon appears)  
MELINA:Now!  
(Cole kills the demon, as he dies, Cole gets his powers back. Also the power of the killed demon seem to go into him as well)  
COLE: Woa, what just happened? Something you forgot to mention?  
MELINA: Well that's new. Hm, I guess when you victim to complete the reanimation is a demon, you get his powers.  
COLE: You sure you didn't know that? You know, I don't really trust you. I think you still hide some things from me.  
MELINA: Believe me, I didn't know that would happen. I confess, I really didn't tell you everything, because you don't have to know everything, but I swear, I didn't know that would happen. It was the first time I let somebody kill a demon for me, because I knew you would rather die then kill an innocent again, when you wanna get your little witch back.  
COLE: Is there anything you don't know?  
MELINA: Hm, not really, and that's a good thing, it makes me really invincible. I always now, what someone will do, I can predict everything. COLE: So when you already are invincible, you do you need me?  
MELINA:None of my powers can kill, unfortunately. But that'll be the next step soon, you'll get me some powers. But not tonight. Maybe tomorrow after my meeting with the witches. I'll call for you. I'm gonna go now, I have to get some sleep, I wanna look nice sweet and innocent tomorrow. You know the way out.  
(she shimmers away. Cole stands there for a few seconds, then he shimmers away as well. He shimmers into his old Penthouseapartment)  
COLE: Well, I guess I'm back.  
(The Halliwell Manor, still night, the phoene rings)  
PIPER: Who in the world got that dumb idea to call that late? (she gets up from bed and goes to the telephone, but Phoebe is there before her)  
PHOEBE:(picking up the phone) Hello?  
(a girls voice answers, I think you all know who is calling, but Phoebe doesn't know)  
GIRL: Prepare for you husbands return, Phoebe.  
(she hangs up the phone)  
PHOEBE: What?Hello? Hello?  
(she hangs up the phone as well)  
PIPER: Who the hell dared to call us at that time?  
PHOEBE: I've no idea, but wake up Paige and Leo, I think we might have something to talk about.  
(5 minutes later, they are all sitting together in the kitchen)  
PAIGE: She really just said " Prepare for you husbands return, Phoebe" and hung up? Strange.  
PHOEBE: Yeah, I know. So what should we do about that?  
PIPER: Do you really think she meant it? I mean, is it possible that Cole returns?  
PHOEBE: I don't know, Leo?  
LEO: Well, I don't know either, all I and we all know is, that nothing's impossible.  
PAIGE: And Cole already returned once after we vanquished him.  
PHOEBE: Yeah, I know, but that was different, he returned shortly after we vanquished him. But this time, over 2 years have passed, don't you think he would already be back by now?  
(Suddenly Cole shimmers in)  
COLE: Well, I would say, I AM already back by now, baby.

So that was Chapter 2, I hope you liked it. So please review again, even if only to tell me that u read it, so I know it's worth writing on. I already have some cool ideas for the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3:

PHOEBE: Cole! What the hell are you doing here? Since when are you alive...again?  
COLE: You should know that I'd straight come to you at first, so now you have one guess since when I'm back.  
PHOEBE: But...how?  
COLE: Weird story, I got reanimated by some girl. PHOEBE: (more talking to herself) Oh that was the one that called.  
PIPER: Just some girl? Tell us more! COLE: Well, actually, I think I'm not allowed to tell somebody about her, especially not you!  
PAIGE: Why's that?  
COLE: Because when I do that, she'll send me back to hell. I've been there the last 2 years, believe me, I don't wanna go back there so soon.  
PIPER: Well, if she doesn't do it, we'll so it! So what's the difference?  
COLE: I'm technically still invincible, she's the only one able to kill me.  
PHOEBE:Unfortunately.  
COLE: And I love you too, darling.  
(Phoebe glares at him)  
PHOEBE: Don't even think we could get together. For me you're still dead. That can't be changed only because some strange girl, we know nothing about by the way, brought you back. And we'll see if u really are invincible. (she's going upstairs)  
PAIGE: Where are you going?  
PHOEBE: To the book of shadows, have to look something up. Good Night (Cole is smiling, Phoebe sees it) Not to you!  
(She's now upstairs, the other ones are still in the Manor, just standing there and don't know what to talk about)  
PAIGE: So...I guess we're finished, I go to bed again. (She orbs away)  
PIPER: You know Cole, I know that you haven't been alive for a long time, but there are still some groundrules. And I think I remember one of those was not to stay at some house at night, when you're not invited.  
COLE: It's fine, I was just about to leave. So see you tomorrow (he shimmers out)  
PIPER: Oh god, I hope not. (to Leo) So honey, how about we also go back to sleep? You know we have plans for tomorrow, so some sleep wouldn't hurt. On the attic, Phoebe is looking in the book of shadows  
PHOEBE: There MUST be something to help us killing him again! Why can't he just stay away forever one time. Always the same trouble with him.  
The next day, in the kitchen. Paige enters, Leo and Piper are already there  
PAIGE: Morning!  
PIPER and LEO: Hi. PIPER: Did you sleep well last night?  
PAIGE: No, I wasn't able to go back to sleep, I was thinking about Cole the whole time. Poor Phoebe, she finally managed living without him, and now that.  
PIPER: Yea I know. But, honestly, it doesn't really worry me that Cole is back, I mean, it isn't the first time, but what about that girl he mentioned yesterday? PAIGE: She must be really powerful.  
PIPER: And we know nothing about her. Not even if she's just another demon, and easy to vanquish, or real trouble for us. I mean, she called us last night, which demon knows how to use the phone?  
PAIGE: Cole.  
PIPER: Yea, and that's the problem, all the demons we faced, the ones who weren't easy to vanquish were all living in our world, just akting to people normal people.  
PAIGE: Yea, putting Cole to death wasn't really easy.  
PIPER: And not only Cole. There were some others before your time, like Hannah and Rex. (Phoebe, looking tired, enters the kitchen)  
PIPER: Morning Phoebz. PHOEBE: Morning.  
PAIGE: So did you find anything in the book of shadows?  
PHOEBE: Well, not really. You know, I didn't had a lot to look under, we have no idea what we are dealing with. And even the reanimating-part didn't help a lot. The ones who reanimate most are mainly alchimists, but I have my doubts she is one. They normally don't have a lot of contact to the rest of the world. She wouldn't have called, the would've simply sent Cole here, if she really was an alchimist.  
PIPER: So who else would be able to reanimate someone? PHOEBE: Well, I really don't know. But I found out that this is really a strong power, mostly demons who don't have powerslike throwing eneryballs around have it. But that doesn't mean thex are easy to vanquish. There was this one bad witch with only one power. All the good witches thought it would not be necesarry to kill here. But then, one day, she created an army for here, she reanimated all the glorious warriors of all centuries, plus the demons who once led the underworld. It wasn't a piece of candy for the good witches to kill her again, with all the people protecting her, she was nearly invincible.  
PAIGE: So how did they kill her? Potion? Spell? Both?  
PHOEBE: No. They weren't able to kill her. Their luck was that she did a mistake. She was way too self-confident. She really thought she became too powerful to the good witches, and she forgot that the warriors were the ones making her strong. So more and more she started killing them herself, she was tired of them, she started killing them for the smallest mistakes. She was too self-absorbed, and then, one day, there was just a small army left. That was the opportunity for the good witches to attack them. They were all working together, around 10 good witches, they first killed a lot of her warriors, then they killed her with an athame. Her death made the left warriors disappear with her.  
PIPER: Well, at least we know how to get rid of Cole. PAIGE: But only if this case is similar to the one Phoebe just told us about. I still think we can't rule out that she's a demon, and not a bad witch. So when did that happen, the story with the bad witch?  
PHOEBE: 1806. So I think we can rule out that it's her. I remember her voice on the phone, she sounded really young, not older than 20.  
PIPER: So you think it might be possible that they are related? PHOEBE: Might be possible. I think I remeber reading that she had a daughter, PAIGE: So maybe that daughter had another daughter, and she had another daughter, and so on.  
PHOEBE: Would be good for us. That way we would at least know somethign about her.  
PAIGE: yea, that she's nearly invincible, especially with Cole on her side.  
PIPER: Don't be so pessimistic, that doesn't bring anyone any good.  
PAIGE: So what do you think we should do?  
PHOEBE: Well, I think there isn't much we can do. I think we just have to wait.  
PAIGE: Just do nothing?  
PHOEBE: Unless you have a better idea.  
PAIGE: Unfortunately, no.  
PHOEBE: So lets just wait, I have this feeling that sooner or later we will know who reanimated Cole.  
PIPER: So enough of the demon-talk. I think it's time to get ready for our meeting with Joanna and her family.  
PAIGE: Guys, just an idea, do you think it could be that daughter of Joanna, this Melina. I mean, yesterday you told us there is something about her, having to do with magic.  
PHOEBE: I don't think so. I think she has some kind of telepathic power, that wouldn't help her reanimating her. And also, if it was here, wouldn't that make Joanna a bad witch. And I just don't that would be possible, we know here since forever.  
PIPER: Well, Joanna didn't have to be a bad witch. Melina is just her stepdaughter, remember? I don't wanna say that Melina is a bad witch, only because she got some sort of delepathic power. But her age would fit, and it's strange that this started when she appeard. So we should keep an eye on her.

That was chapter 3, pls review again. 


End file.
